Another
by AngelFIREflower
Summary: the flight 29 Down group thought they were the only ones on the deserted island well they thought wrong..... sorrry i suck at summeries.........please review....
1. Chapter 1

It was a normal day on the island the group all got there chores done, and Melissa and Daley were starting to prepare dinner while the rest of them started to relax. Than Daley told Eric they needed a little more firewood, Eric of course started to complain and it was starting to get kind of dark out; so rolling their eyes to the complaint of Eric Jackson and Nathan decided to help him out and to keep an eye on him so Eric actually did do the work. They started toward the jungle disappearing in its natured surroundings. Eric (complaining still) Jackson and Nathan started search around for stray wood; they started attempt at conversation well Nathan did anyway.

Nathan: so what has been up with you guys?

Eric of course being the smart mouth he is says " uh hello we've just been stranded on this freakin island what else duh…" Jackson just raises an eyebrow at Nathan not saying anything.

Nathan: ok…. well there goes attempt at conversation…

Eric having heard him said in a mocking way" well maybe if you were better at asking questions instead of saying…uh um so what has been up with you guys?"

Nathan: well if I could actually have a conversation with a arrogant airhead maybe I would.

Eric: oh that's real nice Nathan make fun of Jackson…

Nathan: I was talking about you idiot!

Eric: control freak!

Nathan: jerk!

Jackson: enough! Now shut up…don't any of you two hear that?

Then they listen intently and heard a incredibly sweet voice… singing

" Hey girl you know you drive me crazy

One world makes the rhythms in my head

I will never understand why you hang around

I see whats going down

Cover up with makeup in the mirror

Tell yourself its never doing to happen again

You cry alone and then he swears he loves youuu

Do you feel like a man when you push her around

Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground

Well ill tell you my friend one day this worlds got to end

And I will rise from the now and youll know she hates youuu

I'd never want to make her go through that

Every accident always had its consequence

If you wait at the bottom you will surely drowned

I see whats going down

I see the way you commentate your idled act

Commentate your idled act

Because I doooo

Oh do you feel like a man when you push her around

Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground

Well ill tell you my friend one day this world got end

And ill rise from the now and youll know she hates youuu

Face down in the dirt she says this doesn't hurt

She says I finally had eeeenoughhh

Face down in the in the dirt she says this doesn't hurt

She says I finally had eeeenoughhh

One day she will say to you that she has finally had enough!!!!

These words-

They had gotten closer and discovered a girl about the age of 15 washing some clothes in a bowl, she had long dark brown hair that draped down past her lower back, she contained a slim body tan yet pale skin with a brown tank top and camouflage zip up sweater hoody thing, she also had on a pair of hip hugger jeans. Eric stepping on a branch interrupted her song and the snap was heard throughout the jungle. The girl looked wide eyed around the jungle "who's there?" she said quietly yet forceful, the girl must have been stranded here also and she surly wasn't a part of there group so who was she? And how did she end up here? Jackson and Nathan glare at Eric mouthing him to be quite, Eric whispered I didn't mean to it was the stupid stick; the girl must have had excellent hearing because she look directly at the bush they were within. Jackson and Nathan put a finger to there lips signaling Eric to clearly shut up; the girl got up and walked gradually over to the bush that contained them; half way over she whistled and they hear a trudging coming through the bushes a dog emerged no not a dog a wolf it was a wolf the boys looked at each other wide eyed. The girl whispered "Thunder" and then nodded her head toward the bush the wolf paced over near it sniffing it then growled saying clearly there was an unwanted stranger in the bush. She yelled forcefully "show yourself"

Uh oh whats going to happen next to the guys and who is this girl… ill remember to update


	2. Chapter 2

**Eric looked willing and definitely didn't want to get eaten by the wolf so he started to get up but Nathan and Jackson pulled him back down and again put a finger to their lips. The girl glared at the bush and said "ok look I know someone's in their come out, you're not in any danger" and she signaled her wolf to sit by her side. Nathan Jackson and Eric got up and stepped out of the bush and walked over toward the unknown girl. The girl was expressionless and looked as if she was deep in thought until she said " I didn't think there was anybody on the island", Nathan spoke up and said "neither did we… how did you get here." The girl spoke softly our ship sank at sea, but before it did my mom grabed some supplies and threw me in a life boat I barely survived, the winds were strong, and the waves high than I crashed here it pretty much totaled my boat but I got my supplies out juts in time. The boys looked at each other in total silence, then the girl spoke again " how did you get here?" the guys looked at one another and then Nathan explained their story. They finished and then Nathan said well we weren't properly introduced anyways I'm Nathan. Next took the girls hand and Eric said, " My name dear miss is Eric" than he kissed her hand. The girl gave him an awkward small smile as if not knowing what to say or she was just weirded out by Eric. Lastly she stood in front of Jackson they looked into one another eyes for a second, but long enough for him to notice the beautiful hazel that which bejeweled her eyes. The girl was enchanted by his deep sapphire eyes, which seemed to withdraw his tough exterior and enforce softness. He at last spoke holding out his hand and declared my names Jackson the girl took his hand in hers and than said my name is Lily than looked around and letting go of Jackson's hand she whistled softly and the wolf came to her " and this" she declared "is Thunder." We really should get back to camp or the others are going to start worrying Nathan said, " There are others" Lily spoke in a clam manner. "Yes" Nathan said then continued "there are eight of us all together well unless you count the captain and his search party." Lily look down her feet and relied a quiet "Oh" she continued nervously " pointing out the clothes she was washing "um ok well I should get back to I have to hand these up to dry, and its starting to get really dark" sooo bye… and she started to walk away Thunder tailing behind her. The three guys looked at one another and then Nathan called out "wait!" Lily turned around puzzled at what he was going to say, Nathan continued "um would you like to come to our camp with us and you could meet the rest of the group" Lily nervously said while pointing toward the jungle "I don't know um it getting really dark out and my camps way back there" Jackson spoke up " you could stay at out camp tonight than in the morning we can figure out about your camp." Lily nodded and said, "Alright lead the way."**

**How's the group going to react to Lily? And this might be a Jackson/ OC thing so if you don't like than tell me. But please review and Ill try to get it updated as soon as possible k.**


End file.
